1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a surgical clip for clamping and/or suturing, ducts, vessels, and other tissues, for anchoring a tissue, or for attaching a foreign body to a tissue.
2. State of the Art
Surgical clips are generally used to apply clamping force to ducts, vessels, and other tissues. In addition, surgical clips are particularly useful in controlling bleeding of a tissue in lieu of suturing or stapling where suturing or stapling is difficult. However, in certain circumstances, the bleeding tissue is lubricous, and applied clips often slip from the tissue and are dislodged, removing the necessary clamping force thereabout. This is particularly a problem when a clip is provided about tissue which is not a conduit of a size which can be completely surrounded by the clip. For example, it is very difficult to secure a clip about a small peripheral portion of ulcerated stomach tissue and therefore it is difficult to effect hemostasis of such bleeding tissue with a clip. Moreover, the problem is amplified when the clip used is very small.
In order to prevent dislodgement, a combination of a clip and a staple has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,823 to Kuntz et al. In the Kuntz clip, one end portion of the clip is pierced through the tissue and captured in an eye of another end portion of the clip to secure the clip on the tissue. With the clip piercing the tissue, the likelihood that the clip will become inadvertently dislodged is greatly reduced.
While the Kuntz et al. clip represents a step forward, the disclosed clip is not particularly useful in endoscopic procedures. In particular, both the nature of the clip and the manner in which it is applied are complex. For example, in order to facilitate the bending of the clip through various configurations required of its applier, the clip has portions provided with at least four different widths as well as an eye opening. This complex clip structure is not practical for a clip which is to be used in a flexible endoscopy procedure in which the tools used are of very small diameter, e.g., 2-6 mm (0.08-0.24 inch). In addition, for endoscopic procedures it is highly desirable that multiple clips be able to be applied without removing the clip applier from its general location. The Kuntz et al. clip and applier, however, are not particularly adapted for applying multiple clips, as the Kuntz et al. clip does not stack, and the applier with which it is used holds a single clip at a time.